


Dreamin' of you

by Stark18_kid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Crossdressing Draco Malfoy, Dark Artifacts, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, squib Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark18_kid/pseuds/Stark18_kid
Summary: Harry has nightmares, he wishes for a night when he can sleep without nightmares. What happens when he starts dreaming of Draco Malfoy?Draco left the wizarding world after the war, he's a librarian and lives peacefully in muggle London, what happens when Harry fucking Potter shows up at his work place?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 127





	1. Never like this before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarry fic, comments and criticism is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flashbacks or dreams are in italic and bold  
> the smut part is in italic, so skip that part if you don't want to read. it would not affect the story.

_________________________________________________________

_**Blood. Everywhere, Harry was sat on his knees in front of Draco's bleeding body, he didn't know what to do, he tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it. His eyes were blurry, guilt crushing his chest.**_

_**"I..I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't know what it would do, I'm....i...I'm really sorry" he caressed Draco's cheek with his bloody hands lightly.** _

_**"Its— it's not your fault" he covered Harry's hand with his in a light grip.** _

_**The hand slowly fell to the ground. A moment ago, the eyes which were staring at Harry with such devotion despite the situation, were now staring in the abyss. Harry clutched Draco's dead body to his chest and released a shout, muffled in Draco's neck.**_

Harry woke up with tears strained on his cheeks and hand on his chest where he shot the sceptemsempra on Malfoy. He gulped down huge gasps of breaths and dug his fingers in his palm so hard to focus on something, anything other than the image of Draco's lifeless body. 

It's been three nights in a row he's been having the same dream which had never happened. Every time It's a different dream, every time. And every time someone else dies, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Collin. People he couldn't save, people who died because of him. Sometimes it's even about the people who made it through the war, Ron, Hermione, Neville. So he wrote them a letter asking how they were, general stuff, not revealing the real reason behind the letters. 

He never dreamt of Malfoy even once. Maybe because he often thought about Malfoy when he’s awake that his subconscious decided to give him a break during the night, until now. The same dream in three nights, he couldn't even write him a letter since no one knows where he is. It's been 5 years after the war and no one has seen him, the daily prophet wrote articles about him in the beginning, but soon left it alone.

Harry lay back on his bed, hands under his head, and stared at the wall. He thought about his time with Malfoy in Hogwarts. He figured that his obsession with Malfoy was not only because of the reasons he thought were true, long before the war but just couldn't bring himself to accept it. Every time Harry thought about starting something new or going on dates likes Hermione suggested he just couldn't help but think of Malfoy, so he stopped thinking about it at all.

He got up from his bed since there's no going back to sleep, it never is. He went to the gym in his house, Grimmauld Palace. He changed it a lot since the first time he came here during the war, it accommodated to Harry's needs, it even has mini movie theatre, though Harry never uses it. He didn't change a thing in Sirius’s or Regulus's bedroom. Sometimes when he dreamt about Sirius he'll go and sit in his room and apologize in between his cries begging for forgiveness. 

Harry worked out in the gym till he tired himself to the bone. He found the pain in his muscles a good distraction from his thoughts. He went to take a shower in his bedroom, he had two hours before he needs to leave for the ministry. Kingsley gave him the job of the auror the minute he completed his 8th year. He still decided to go through the basic training. Ron changed his thoughts about being an auror after the war, It's good Harry thought. Now Ron worked at the shop with George, the business is going so well that the Weasley's don't have to worry about the money like they used to. 

Harry stood in front of the mirror with his hands on the counter and looked at himself, he looked at his hair, long enough to cover the scar on his forehead. He's not depressed anymore but he longs for the feeling of fulfillment. He sighed and walked inside the shower cubical. He didn't even wait for the water to get hot and stood under it, his thoughts went back to Malfoy, to how he used to stare at him through the dining hall, his face, he was so beautiful, long lashes falling on high cheeks. Harry' cock stirs in interest.

_He wished he could admit this was the first time happening but that would be a lie, the first few times he jerked off to Malfoy he was so ashamed of himself afterwards, he went out to the local muggle gay club and fucked a guy in the back alley and left before the guy got his pants back up. Now it has happened so many times he just couldn't bring himself to care._

_He held his cock in his hand and gave it one gentle stroke from the base to the tip. He braced himself from his other hand on the wall, head falling back in deep groan, he thought about how Malfoy hands will feel on his cock, long pale fingers teasing the slit and playing with the foreskin. He increased the speed of his own hand, foreskin going back and forth with every stroke. The picture of Malfoy on his knees, looking up at him with long lashes and eyes filled with lust, he stroked harder and harder. His breath coming in short gasps, he thought if Malfoy will let him come on his face or will he swallow every drop, he came with that image in his mind, hands covered in white ropes of come, some landing on the wall._

Harry stood their trying to get his breathing even before he started rinsing any sign of his thoughts about Malfoy. He took a quick shower and got out, he didn’t shave his beard, it made him look a bit intimidating, brought out the sharp edges of his face, he did a charm to give it its usual trim and walked out with a towel around his waist. He dressed in a deep grey shirt and black pants, he only wore his robes when he had a meeting with Kingsley, other than that he prefered to stay in his muggle outfits. He wore his shoes and collected his dragonleather jacket and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Master Harry, breakfast is served" said Kreacher. His relationship with Kreacher changed since he found out that Harry avenged the death of his master Regulus. It's an odd relationship, but it works for him. Once, his depression got so bad that he came home drunk every night, shouted on Kreacher and threw clothes at him to dismiss him. Kreacher folded the clothes in a neat file and told Harry that his service is not his to dismiss, he’s bound to the house because he chose to, master Regulus dismissed Kreacher of his duties long ago, but Kreacher stayed. 

Kreacher was the one who helped getting down the portrait of Wulburgra which took a lot of convincing, he also called Hermione when he started hurting himself during his nightmares. Hermione being Hermione dragged him to a mind healer like toddler being dragged to a dentist. He appreciated her efforts, though the potions prescribed helped with the depression. But the nightmares never ended. He doubted they ever will.

Just as he sat on his dining table, Ron came through the fireplace.. 

"hey mate", Harry got up to hug his friend.

He saw him two days ago at the burrow but he's always happy to see Ron. Ron and Hermione understood that Harry needs physical contact to reassure him he’s there, after all they all went to the PTSD together Merlin knows the Dursley’s never even touched Harry. 

Harry smiled and said proudly "Kreacher made pancakes".

Ron eyed Kreacker with a doubtful look but sat at the dining table 

"filthy redhead" Kreacher muttered under his breath and went to do his daily chores.

They laughed at his comment but didn’t say anything in return, they knew Kreacher was not like other house elfs. 

"No thanks mate, I already ate, I actually came over for a favour" he said with a sheepish look on his face 

"what your wife taking you to another muggle restaurant?" harry said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah Hermione wants to go, she doesn’t know which one yet and you know I'll never say no, and it'll be fun if you came, i think we need a day just for the three of us."

"yeah we do, just owl me where and when and i'll clear my schedule" 

Ron and Hermione married 2 years after the war and they've gone out in the muggle world a lot of times but still Ron needs Harry to be there for him to feel completely comfortable around muggles. The three of them were each other’s support system. 

"You're the best, Hermione is gonna be so happy, alright i got to get going, promised George I'll open the shop" Ron said while getting up from his chair, he patted Harry on the back and stole a whole pancake from his plate.

"brat" said Harry with a fond smile on his face.

"you love me" Ron retorted back. Some things never change and he's glad.


	2. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, l would love to interact with you guys.❤

_____________________________________

Harry flooed to his office and saw Jamie sitting at his desk, “Early again today?”, he asked.

Jamie signed, “Man I love being an Auror but I hate the paperwork”.

“You better complete those reports before Kingsley shows up, he would not like the mess on your desk”.

He remembered the first few days he joined auror team, Beatrice Malice was the head of the team he was assigned to. He remembered how much paper work she made him do. It was after 6 months he was allowed to go on his first field mission, she didn’t treated him like The Golden Boy, but rather someone who had a lot to prove just like everyone else, not for the world but for his own sake.

“You’re Harry Potter that means every time you’re out there, those jerks will make you their first target. Oh to be the one who killed the great Harry Potter. You’re not my priority Mister Potter and i will not have my teams take more hits than necessary for you, rather than completing the mission.” he remembered her saying. Since then he worked twice as hard and proved he will not be a liability on field missions. His first field mission was a success, being the most powerful wizard in the world has it’s perks, but he never took that for granted.

It was because of this that his team of five auror members, Jamie, Moriarty, Alice, Billie and Cassie voted for him to lead the team after Beatrice retired, and she was happy to give him her place. “The world will always see you as Harry Potter, don’t ever let their opinions be an influence on your decisions kid, or you’ll always be disappointed. You gave this world enough now live your life" she had told him in the pub where they were celebrating her retirement.

Those word felt like someone took a huge load off of his shoulders of being The Chosen One, Voldemort was dead and Harry was no longer The Golden Boy. He’s Harry Potter, head of the auror team of five drunken bastards. She meant more to him than dumbledore.

He didn’t have much work to do, a few meetings on the recent events, playing Jenga in the free time with everyone and listening to Moriarty being a sore looser. 

He visited Hermione during his lunch break, he saw her sitting in her office writing merlin knows what. He dropped a cup op pumpkin juice at her table which made her look up, “ohh it's you”, he knew Hermione sometimes gets so lost in her work that she forgets the basic necessities.

Being the head of department of magical creatures is no walk in a park. She raised the petition for free wolfsbane solutions to werewolves and also free treatment of the newly bitten.

"Thanks for the juice, I forgot you were gonna visit" she finished her juice in one go. 

He often wondered what if Hermione was the chosen one, she would have finished Voldemort in her first year and written a five-foot long essay on how such an uneducated git he was. He knew better than to say it on her face.

“no trouble.” 

“Give me five minutes and I’ll be with you" she said getting back to her papers.

He roamed around her office like a toddler, touching everything and nothing. There was a muggle photograph of Ron and Hermione at her desk and one of all three of them from Hogwarts. His brain lit up like a bulb. 

“hey Mioni, wizards do muggle jobs now, right?” he sat down in the chair.

Hermione said without looking up, “yeah, Arthur made a strong case on how wizard jobs are not enough for the youth and we need more jobs, Kingsley supported it”.

She kept her quill down, “why are you asking?” 

“Nothing, so do they keep record of wizards who’re working in the muggle world?” He asked nonchalantly.

“yeah they do”.

With a confused look on her face she asked, “why do you wanna know?”. 

“oh, it’s nothing interest just asking for a case”, he waved it off with his hand and he could tell by her expression she didn’t believe him one bit. Damn this brightest witch of all time and for knowing Harry like the back of her hand.

He changed the topic, “Ron told me you want to go to another muggle restaurant this weekend “, that thankfully got her attention diverted.

“oh yes, i haven’t decided where I wanna go, do you have any suggestions?”

“No, but Ron and I will follow you wherever you want to go." he smiled cheekily.

"but please make sure it’s not a strip club". She gasped but the corners of her mouth twisted up a bit, “ONE TIME James Potter, that happened one time", they both laughed at memory of Ron's face when he saw girls dancing half naked on table tops.

_________________________________________

That night he again dreamt of Malfoy’s death, he woke up gasping for air, with his hand on his chest. For a minute he thought if Malfoy has somehow managed to curse him into dreaming about him, but that seemed far fetched when no one has seen or heard Malfoy since the war. He rubbed his hands over his eyes to wipe out the tears and the images. He had to find why this was happening and stop it, he can’t take it anymore. He thought about the records of wizards working in muggle world and maybe Malfoy took a muggle job, he needed to know.

He followed his routine, went to the gym, worked out, took a quick shower. Kreacher was standing in front of the black family tapestry when he came down. Harry stopped in his footsteps and quitely leaned on the entrance door frame.

Kreacher acknowledged his presence, and then turned back to the tapestry, "today's master Regulus's birthday, master would order Kreacher to make lemon cakes on every birthday" he said with a heavy voice. 

Harry crouched down on his heels and spoke softly “How about you make me some in his memory today, we can eat together before i leave for work".

Every time on Regulus’s or Sirius’s birthday they would do something to honor their memory. His first year in the house, on Sirius’s birthday he took his motorcycle out for a ride, since then he’d been enchanted by it.

“Master Harry is too kind, thank you" Kreacher bowed his head in the highest form of respect, Harry smiled and scratched behind his ears and they both headed to the kitchen.

_______________________________________________

He went to his office and delivered the extra lemon cakes to Hermione’s office. He waited for Alice to come to ask her about his last night query. She reminded Harry of Tonks. Alice wasn’t a metamorphamugus but she dyed her hair different color every month, this month it was baby blue.

“Morning Harry" she waved; she was around his age but she was from Drumstrang. 

“Hey can i talk to you for a minute in my office” he gestured her to follow.

He closed the door behind her, “what’s up boss?”.

He casted a silencing charm. “I need the records of people working in the muggle London”.

She squinted her face a bit, “why, we don’t handle cases related to muggles”.

It’s not something to hide but what was he gonna say _yeah i want the whereabouts of my ex-enemy who also happen to be an ex-death eater because I’ve been dreaming about his death and also wanking in the shower thinking about him._ Yeah that would go perfectly well. 

“it’s off record i need it for something I can’t tell and also I need you to keep it confidential." he looked at her pleadingly and she stared back weighing the options

Alice, bless her heart, didn’t ask anymore questions. 

“I’m always up for something illegal I can’t get the record without a warrant but you're lucky the guard Larry owes me a favour” she winked at him and went out. Fighting with Bane to have Alice on his team was so much worth it. 

_____________________________________________

When Alice returned, she closed the door of Harry’s office and took out a book size of a coin from her pocket and kept it in front of Harry. Harry raised an eye towards her silently asking for explanation.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes and waved her wand and suddenly the book was not so small anymore.

“oh", even after being the head auror he couldn’t tell it was a same expandable charm he used on his bike. He’ll never get used to magic.

“You looking for someone in particular?”

He didn’t mind her questions but he was rather embarrassed of the answers. 

"Yeah... it's—it’s complicated”. She didn’t inquire further.

“We’re here if you want any help". He looked at her.

“thank you Alice, i swear I’ll gift you the top brand of hair colors”. That cheered her up more than he expected and she went out of her office with a huge smile. 

_____________________________________

A lot of wizards and witches took up muggle education and muggle jobs, even from pureblood families, but Malfoy’s name was nowhere to be found. It's been 2 hours looking for his name.

He saw a column of squibs working in muggle London, which only had few names. Harry fingers went over the names of all the squibs and stopped at the bottom of the list, there it was. 

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Type: pureblood, stripped of magic

Reason: death eater. 

_EX-DEATH EATER_ Harry’s mind supplied with a little anger

Job: Librarian, at the local book shop in 187 Piccadilly, St. James's, London W1J 9LE, United Kingdom. and local restauranr 'all mayham' 2 blocks away from the library

Harry noted down the address and turned the book back into a coin size and told Alice to keep it back. He went home and took out his laptop. He owned few muggle devices, like an iPhone to facetime Dudley and his niece, a camera filled with pictures of holidays at Weasleys, TV with Netflix subscription.

He googled the address. His first thought was that Hermione would love this bookstore. He looked for near by restaurants and found one- Bafta 195 Piccadilly. He owled Hermione with a note that read 

Hermione  
Found a restaurant you would love to eat in, Bafta 195 Piccadilly.  
Love, Harry.

He thought about mentioning the library but he wanted to meat Draco alone. After half an hour an owl came with Hermione’s response 

Harry  
Can’t wait. Tomorrow, lunch at 2pm at your suggested restaurant, see you there.  
Love, Ron and Hermione.

Harry did dream about Malfoy that night, but it wasn’t a nightmare. He dreamt about the time when Harry justified in favour of Malfoy at his trail. How had Malfoy looked up at him when Harry arrived in the court, shocked, scared and a little hopeful, he looked so fragile, like porcelain doll. All Harry wanted to do was hug him tight and never let go. 8 years of rivalry melted away from that one look. He would have hugged him and never let go if he knew that was the last time he was seeing him. Until tomorrow.


	3. The Bookstore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment , I'm really looking forward to interact with you guys

_________________________

It was 7 AM when he got off the bed, he put on his joggers and sweatshirt and went out for a jog. He passed by a few restaurants and local shops stopped for a regular cup of coffee.

The day was going surprisingly well with only exciting promises ahead, he was going to see Malfoy today, hopefully. _Merlin potter don’t get your hopes too high_ he thought to himself. But he just couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

It was Saturday, he didn’t have much to do, and the constant jitters of possibly getting to see Malfoy today, made him useless to do anything else. He spent hours cleaning his room manually which would take only minutes by magic, but right now he needed to kill time. He looked at the clock and frowned when he saw it was only 10 AM.

He cursed the time for going too slow and hopped into a proper bubble bath with candles, yeah, he’s a grown man who likes taking bubble baths, sue him! He felt like going on a blind date, the only difference was the other person is completely oblivious of this little information. Harry spent half an hour thoroughly cleaning himself. 

Harry was so close to burning up his entire wardrobe. He couldn’t find anything to wear and even when he did choose a shirt, he couldn’t find matching pants. It was almost 12PM and he was freaking out like Ron on the day of the Yule ball. Defeatedly, he sent a Patronus to Alice screaming it's an emergency.

Within a minute Alice apparated to Grimmauld Palace in bright pink bathroom robes with something green on her face and her hair chapped with the hair dye Harry gave her, “what?! what happened, Harry where are you?!!?".

Listening to her shouts Harry ran to his living room and saw Alice ready to shoot any threats with her wand. Which was rather ridiculous seeing her appearance was not at all threatening. “I need help deciding what to wear?” said Harry.

Alice looked at him like he grew a second head for a minute, “what! you sent me an emergency Patronus because you couldn’t decide what to wear!?” she said with an unbelievably irritated expression.

“I’m sorry, I panicked okay, I need you to help me Alice!” he pleaded strongly

Alice looked at him like she couldn’t believe this was happening, but fuck it, she’s a Slytherin and Slytherins always help a friend in need. She took a deep breath, “okay”

__________________________________

Harry Apparated to the nearest location from the bookstore, he arrived there 2 hours early before he had to meet with his friends so that he can have some alone time with the blonde.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. In the gist of getting to see Malfoy, he completely forgot what he’s actually going to say to him. After half an hour of playing dress-up with Alice— and another 15mins of her encouraging him— while she did her hair for her date, he was finally feeling confident in what he was wearing, a black t-shirt with white stripes and white pants and a blue jacket to finish the look, and his hair was a lost cause so he didn’t even bother.

The air felt chilly on his face as he walked towards the bookstore. He came in front of the bookstore and took a deep breath before entering.

The warm air inside felt extremely pleasant mixed with the smell of books. He rubbed his hands and started walking towards one of the aisles to look for Malfoy. The interior was impressive, with rows and rows of books, _it'll be harder to get Hermione out of here_

Then his eyes landed on the subject of his desires, the one person whose dreams either made him shout in his sleep out of fear or have a hard boner. He almost couldn’t recognize the man that was Draco Malfoy who was arranging the books a few aisles ahead of Harry.

Harry hid behind a bookshelf to not startle him. He noticed Malfoy had grown his hair long and was tied in a messy bun. And merlin did he look so damn adorable in his white oversized sweater which made him look so tiny, and those black leggings were made in hell he was sure. _Trust Malfoy to take my breath away even after years_ Harry thought.

He watched carefully how he stood on his tippy toes to keep the books. How the few strands of his hair decorated his face. His face, he looked nothing like the Draco how he remembered but exactly like it all together. Maybe if they weren’t so focused on fighting, he would have noticed that Malfoy has light little freckles around his nose that only added to his beauty.

 _okay it's now or never Harry._ He walked towards Malfoy and stood behind him, Malfoy was still busy arranging the books on the aisle, humming some music Harry never heard before. he cleared his throat to say something. it startled Malfoy and a book fell out of his hand.

Harry reached behind Malfoy and caught the book before it could hurt him and placed it where the blond was trying to reach.

Malfoy turned around, taking the AirPods out of his ears. He stared wide-eyed at Harry and backed away in what little space was left between him and the bookshelf.

Seeing his reaction Harry backed off a foot and ducked his head in embarrassment, _way to go, Harry, you almost gave him a heart attack_ , harry mentally slapped himself.

“you”, said Malfoy not more than a whisper, “uhh… hey Malfoy”, said Harry with a sheepish look. “you”, said Malfoy again with a little confidence. “yeah me, sorry to startle you like that”. 

Nothing that Harry said made Malfoy come out of his shocked zone. “what.. what are you doing here Potter?”. 

Harry had no answer to why he was here that would seem appropriate for the situation, but thank merlin his brain was quick to come up with something. “ I was just passing by, and thought to stop by”. 

That turned Malfoy’s stunned face into a confused expression. He squints his eyes, “you, who dreaded going to the library during Hogwarts, just happen to waltz in here looking for books”. Quick, not smart. 

He saw Malfoy’s cheeks had a light blush like he didn’t mean to say that out loud. And there goes Harry’s brain to mouth connection. Malfoy clicked his fingers in front of Harry’s face and he realized he’d been staring at Malfoy a little too long. “it’s for Teddy, he loves books”, he said quickly.

It was so awkward that Harry could practically taste it on his tongue. Malfoy schooled his expression into a straight face and said, “well, you can look around, I’ll be by the reception” and with that, he walked away as fast as he could.

Harry watched him go and he groaned when he was out of sight. He contemplated when to go to the front desk, _10mins would be too soon_ , he didn’t wanna seem desperate no matter how much he actually is. _30 mins seem too late_ , he also wanted to seem interested. 

He decided 15 minutes. He roamed around the aisles for minutes and right when the needle showed his 15 minutes are up, he walked as fast as a man could. He grabbed a book without even looking at it and made his way to the reception. 

He frowned when he saw Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. He turned his head towards the door in disappointment and saw Malfoy was sitting alone outside the café in front of the book store.

He quickly purchased the book, eyes trained on the blonde the entire time. He walked out of the bookstore and towards Malfoy. 

Malfoy stared at him approaching and sat a little straighter. “Can I join? he asked with a smile, he hoped he looked confident despite being shit scared. Malfoy nodded his head, “it's a free country” he said, gesturing towards the opposite empty chair. 

The waiter came over, it was an old lady, maybe in her 50s, “what can I get you lovebirds?”. “oh we’re not…”,” he’s not my..”. They both said at the same time, but the waitress got the hint,” oh my apologies for assuming”, she said. 

“it’s okay, I’ll have a coffee, black please”, said harry and the waitress turned towards Malfoy. “I’ll have a Cinnamon Roll Frappuccino Blended Coffee, extra sugar”, ordered Malfoy. His cheeks still burning red from the waitress’s prior assumption.

“He’s got some very peculiar taste for a five-year-old", said Draco. Confused Harry asked, “what?”. Malfoy pointed towards the book and Harry saw what he was referring to and now it was his turn to turn the deepest shade of red. 

In his attempt to get to Malfoy he didn’t even look at the book he picked, which was 50 shades of grey by E.L James. A very erotic romance novel because the universe just hates him that way. Harry hasn’t read the books but he watched the movie. 

“Um yeah, I mean... it’s a good book I think”. Malfoy had a smirk on his face, “sure, you must be a fun godfather". Harry laughed a little embarrassingly. _Way to go potter_. At least it was not going how it went with Cho Chang, he still has some space left to fall deeper in the pit of embarrassment. 

“of course, not every godfather gets their godson a copy of an erotica romance novel for their 5th birthday," he said with a grimace but Malfoy laughed and Harry thought It’s not that bad being an idiot if it makes him laugh. 

Harry was about to say something when they both heard, “Draco". Harry turned to see the man. The man approached them. He stood beside Draco and looked at Harry wryly.

Malfoy had a bewildered look on his face. “um Jake”. “Yeah hey, are we still on for the brunch?”. Harry looked at the man interacting with the blonde and a sudden roar of jealousy rose in his gut. he might have puffed out his chest a bit, unconsciously of course. 

The man was tall almost Harry's height, he was muscular and the sun made his lightly dark skin so beautiful, and the scruff on his face brought out his cheekbones.

“umm yeah, Uhm, Jake this is Harry Potter, my umm school... " started Malfoy, “we were in school together, I just happen to ran into him today" finished Harry, Jake moved his hand forward and Harry shook his hand with a tight grip. 

Malfoy looked like he could be anywhere but between the two men “yeah uh right, Potter this Is Jake, he’s my...” Malfoy paused before adding “boyfriend, he’s my boyfriend”. 

“Oh”, that was all Harry could come up with. Jake turned a confused eye towards Malfoy but before he could say anything Malfoy stood up from the table, “and we should be going if we to catch a table for the brunch”, he turned towards Harry with a tight smile on his face. “see you around Potter". “yeah nice meeting you Harry” said Jake still looking like he had no idea what’s going on.

Malfoy took his hand and practically dragged a very confused looking Jake away from Harry hurriedly. Harry could only watch him go. His perfectly happy day was nothing but a mud puddle on the ground. 

The waitress came around with their orders. Harry paid for both, he drowned his coffee in large gulps and he took Malfoy’s drink and thought _still got a sweet tooth ha Malfoy_. With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, he got up and walked towards the restaurant he was to meet his friends at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know, why there has to be a Jake, but hang on a little guys.


	4. The Second meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> texts are underlined.

____________________________________________

Draco got back to his apartment studio and fell down face flat on his bed. Running into Harry Potter was not on his to-do list or rather having him pressed behind his back like he imagined so many times. _Uugghh I thought this stupid Potter crush was over_ he chided himself.

When Draco turned around and saw Potter, the air left his lung. At first, he thought that this was one of those surprise confidential auror visits, but this was no ordinary auror, it was Harry freaking Potter. He knew he didn’t do anything wrong since the war but still, the shadow of being a death eater never left him. 

That was the reason why he left the wizarding world. Hew knew as long as he’s there, no one would ever let him live in peace. He lost contact with Pansy and Blaise and his mother died 2 years after the war. 

The ministry seized anything his family-owned and he donated all his inheritance anonymously to help rebuild Hogwarts and to the orphanage of the children whose parents died in the war. He knew no amount of good he ever did will ever measure up to the bad he committed during the war. 

The ministry took away the wand of every wizard who was on the side of the dark lord and those with the mark were sent to The Azkaban. Thanks to Harry Potter he didn’t meet the same fate as the other.

And moving to muggle London and getting a muggle job only seemed fitting without any magic. Here he could be himself, dress however he wants, be who he wants to be, but Merlin did he missed magic sometimes so dearly. All in all, it was a peaceful simple life. 

Untill Harry bloody Potter showed up, with his beautiful eyes and his stupidly beautiful lush lips, and sex hair, and muscled that could crush Draco’s head like a watermelon and holy fuck that beard. _That beard will feel so good against my neck, or between… merlin shut up Draco._

He almost forgot that he had a date with Jake when Potter showed up. Draco met Jake only two weeks, and today was their second date and there is definitely not a third because you don’t go on a date and babble about your school enemy throughout the lunch. 

The only reason why he agreed to go on a second date with Jake was that he looked a little like Potter. Hell, all his one-night stands have been with raven-haired men.

He got up from his bed, it was almost past 4 pm. He washed his face and buried all his thought about Potter and changed for his shift at the restaurants. Sure, living in a muggle world was peaceful but it wasn’t cheap even with two jobs Draco struggled a bit. He locked his apartment and went about his day.

He was close to the restaurant when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw none other than the wizarding world’s poster boy running towards him. 

“what the hell Potter are you following me?!”, said Draco, “again” he added with an eye roll.

Harry was out of breath when he reached Malfoy and his hair was even messier than before, Draco just wanted to run his fingers through them. He put his hands in his pockets before he actually did just that.

“what, I wasn’t following you, I never followed you”. He said in between his breaths.

Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, “sure, and I never went to Hogwarts”. Harry’s cheeks were a little red but that was from all the running, yup definitely because of the running, 

“okay It wasn’t like you were any better”. Suddenly Draco felt a pang of guilt on his heart and he looked down.

“shit, I didn’t mean it in that way,” said Harry hurriedly trying to console the blonde. “it’s okay potter, we all made mistakes, some more than others, I’m assuming there’s a reason why you’ve run all the way here to stop me?”

Hiis face completely blank of any expressions. Harry hated being on the receiving end of that look.

“uhh yeah, I was wondering maybe you would like to have dinner with me?”, he caressed his nape, nervousness vibrating through his body.

Harry looked up from where his eyes were on the ground and saw Malfoy’s eyes were wide as humanly possible. “or lunch, breakfast, or even a coffee would do” he added a bit panicky.

Malfoy looked at him a bit surprised and angered, “I’m not doing anything illegal Potter, you can check whatever you want, I know you’re an auror” said Draco barely controlling himself to not shout at the man. Of course, why else would Harry potter, the savior of the world wants to do anything with Draco Malfoy, an ex-death eater?

Draco started walking toward the restaurant when he felt a hand on his wrists, “look, it’s not like that, I can assure you. I know we have a history together, but I want us to have a new start. All I’m asking for is one gathering with you, you can decide the place if that makes you feel safer”, he looked straight into his eyes. 

Draco knew those green weren’t lying to him, he breathed deeply, “fine, I’ll go to dinner with you, for now, I have to get to work”, he saw how Potter’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, his eyes were even greener when he’s smiling. 

“okay great yeah so can I have your phone number, since I can’t owl you?”, he asked, he was suddenly so nervous all over again. Thankfully Draco took his phone with a light genuine smile and typed in his number and then called himself. 

Handling the phone back he said, “You better make it worth my time Potter” he said with a flirtatious tone and walked away. He turned back over his shoulder and saw Potter was watching him walk away or specifically his ass. _You’re in deep shit Malfoy._ he thought to himself

_________________________________

Later that day when he got home, he took out his phone and stared at Potter’s number. He was distracted throughout his evening that he was serving wrong orders most of the time. Thankfully, the owner liked him enough to let it go for one day. He took his shoes off and changed into knicker shorts and a loose shirt that reached his thy and flopped down on his bed.

He's been thinking about texting Harry all through the evening. _Fuck it._

Draco: hey, it’s Draco, just wanted to let you can take me wherever you want, I’m free tomorrow. Just not anywhere in the wizarding world. I’m sure you know why.

He didn’t have to wait long when he got a text back.

Harry: No wizard restaurants got it :)

Draco felt little butterflies in his stomach, who thought after 5 years of war he’ll be texting with Harry freaking Potter… who happens to use emoticons. He laughed to himself and texted back

Draco: so where are you going to take me?

Harry: it’s a surprise ;)

Draco: what should I wear, does it have to be formal, casual, what??

Harry: casuals will do, you can wear whatever you’re comfortable in.

Harry: can I ask asking for something from you?

Draco was not sure what to do since he had no idea what Potter might ask but decided to leap 

Draco: okay.

Harry: send me your picture

That was not what he was expecting, but then again, It’s Potter, you never know what’s coming. And truth be told he knew he won’t ever be able to deny anything to this man

Harry: you don’t have to if you don’t want to.

Harry: merlin I sound like a creep.

Harry: I shouldn’t have asked that.

Before Harry could say anything else or before he changed his own mind, Draco sat crossed-legged on his bed and clicked a picture and sent it.

He then realized that the picture showed his whole neck and the collarbone from where the shirt had come down and his shirt was so big it looked like he wasn’t wearing anything underneath and showed his crossed legs, he was smiling in the pic. 

He wondered if it’s the right kinda pic that should be sent to your ex-rival. He stared at the screen waiting for Harry’s reply, biting his lip in anticipation.

____________________________________________

Honestly what was Harry to say, he can’t say anything that he actually wants to say, like _fuck Malfoy are you trying to kill me_ , or _God baby you look so damn hot I can’t wait to mark that neck with angry love bites._

Seeing Draco like this ignited something animalistic inside him. _Get a hold of yourself Harry he’s got a boyfriend._

Harry was not even expecting to even see the blonde today but when passed by the window of the restaurant he ran towards him ignoring his friends, thinking it was now or never. 

He was all prepared for the refusal that Malfoy will say that he already has a boyfriend and all but to his surprise he agreed to go on a date. Correction, not a date, just two ex-enemies going on a dinner together, no matter what Harry’s brain says.

Draco already has a life; he’s not going to mess it up by bringing in his feelings. Nope, he is going to be a perfect gentleman tomorrow, he’ll swoon Draco with his manners and hoping that the porcelain beauty will fall in love with him. _You’re whipped Potter_ he thought to himself and then replied,

Harry: you look good really, can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

Draco was filled with giddiness with his simple compliment.

Draco: same, goodnight Potter

Harry: night Draco.

Harry didn’t realize that he had used his first name because it felt natural. If they’re going to start new, they might as well at least start calling each other by their first names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment are very appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	5. The not a date, date

____________________________________

Harry came out to the living room in a deep green v neck t-shirt and black fitted jeans. “I did a good job.” said Alice seated on the sofa beside Ron and Hermione.

"Who's the guy?" asked Alice.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." he said it like taking the name of a legend, well the role he played in Harry's life he might as well be. Honestly, how Draco occupied a larger piece of his brain than Voldemort was beyond him.

"Wait... The Draco Malfoy. I thought he was dead." Alice was unusually surprised.

"Ohh he's very much alive alright...and changed" Ron said the last part with a squint.

"I gotta go i promised Mark i would be home early". Alice picked her stuff in a hurry

"Everything okay?" asked Harry a little concerned.

"Yes everything is splendid, i just have to go. i'm awfully late." All three of them stared at her sudden odd behavior.

"Ohhkay wallet, keys helmet and... " Harry mentally checked the list.

"Flowers!" Harry and Hermione both tuned towards Ron

"What, makes sense. Gender fluid or not, a guy like Malfoy would probably swoon over flowers"

"Right flowers. what kind?" asked Hermione.

"tulips, he always sat by the lilies at Hogwarts during lunch"

Hermione raised her wand and converted the red roses on the dining table into tulips. Ron picked them up and rapped them nicely and also charmed them so they last longer. "there you go mate"

Harry took the flowers and with a deep breath flooed away

_____________________________________

Last night when he came back to his friends after asking Malfoy for dinner, he knew he had to tell them everything.

_As soon as he made his way back over to Hermione and Ron, he saw Hermione holding Ron's hand tightly like stopping him from going forward, "I can explain"._

_After he explained them about his dreams and finding out Draco, they both relaxed physically “well...?"_

_“so..." started Ron._

_"your obsession with Malfoy is still not over.” finished Hermione."_

_Harry groaned, "it's not an obsession mione"_

_"Really, then tell me you don't know exactly how much sugar he likes with his morning tea" Ron raised an eyebrow in a challenge._

_Harry held his gaze for a minute but eventually gave in, "2 spoons with his tea"_

_"See, you know who knows that, obsessed people"_

_"And he liked his coffee black without sugar and fuck you" they both laughed._

_They all walked slowly towards the apparation point. The evening breeze was cool and no one seemed to be in a hurry to head home ___

_“he seems… changed” said Ron referring to Malfoy appearance._

_“Yeah and he has actually, he works at a bookstore and some restaurant nearby I guess, he also has a boyfriend”, he said the last part with a frown._

_“Ohh so that’s why you sulking throughout the lunch” said Hermione._

_“What, no” harry lied._

_They both gave him a deadpan look. “okay yes”. They both nodded._

_“So, what were you talking about to him right now?”, asked Ron. ___

__

__

_“I asked him out.” They stopped abruptly and looked at harry for further explanation._

_“Not like a date. It’s more like a new start._

_"Why the not a proper date? Merlin knows he was as much obsessed with you in school as you were." said Hermione._

_like I said he already has a boyfriend.”_

_"So we just need to find a way to break them up" said Ron without missing a beat._

_"Ronald!_

_"What i'm serious. i ship it._

_"i'm sorry Harry. Maybe tomorrow will change some things" consoled Hermione._

______________________________________

Harry apparated near the back door of the bookstore. He took out his bike from his pocket which he charmed to fit in his pocket. He straddled the now enlarged bike and put on his helmet and made his way to café where they almost had coffee which was interrupted by Jake.

He got off the bike and stood leaning to one side of it and waited _What if he changed his mind? If he still hated me?_ His thoughts came to a stop when he saw Draco walking to him. Harry’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Draco had a soft smile on his face directed towards him.

Draco stood in front of him, “hey p-Harry”. Harry had to take a minute to look at Draco’s appearance, he was wearing a dark blue knee-length dress. It was a deep v neck which showed his pale, hairless chest, with little moles, his hair was done in a loose side braid. “Harry?” said Draco.

He abruptly looked up from where his eyes were on Draco’s legs, “yes, hey Draco, you uhh you look really beautiful” _stop stuttering_. He saw how Draco cheeks turned red, “thank you, you clean up nice as well”. Harry looked down at himself hiding his own blush, “yeah uh a friend helped, you ready to go?”.

Draco looked at the warily, “I’ve never been on a bike and what about my dress?”, he made a gesture to himself . Harry looked at him with a smirk, “scared Malfoy?”. “you wish potter”, but his words had no venom like they had in school. He took the helmet from Harry’s hand with look that said _challenge accepted_ and climbed behind Harry. Harry started the bike with a jerk and Draco’s breath hitched and his hands came upon Harry’s shoulder. 

When they reached the restaurant, Draco got off the bike and handed the helmet back to Harry, “That wasn’t as bad as I was expecting it to be”, he said flicking a hair strand back behind his ear. Harry laughed in return.

They both walked towards the restaurant and Harry opened the door for Draco, “putting all you gentlemen skills on the table today now are we” said Draco with a playful smirk. Harry leaned in a bit and said in Draco’s ear, “oh Draco you have no idea”. Draco’s grip on his sling bag tightened and his face was equivalent to a tomato.

They made their way to the reception, "table under the name, Harry James”. “yes, this way gentlemen” a waiter led them to their reserved table, which Harry made sure has the best view. The waiter handed them the menus and left. “Impressive” said Draco. “of course only the best for the Slytherin Prince.”, Draco rolled his eyes at Harry but his lips were upturned a bit. 

Harry knew this wasn’t a date but merlin did he wished it was. He knew he shouldn’t ask and he’ll probably regret it but his curiosity got the better of him, “so how are things with Jake, he looked a little baffled last time”.

 _Draco looked at him with widen eyes but was interrupted when the waiter came to take their orders. Draco ordered a smoked salmon and Harry ordered peri chicken skewers with a bottle of a red vine_. “uhh he’s okay I guess, h-he and I aren’t together anymore, we never were”, he said the last part almost in a whisper.

Harry’s face turned into a smile but he masked it before Draco could see, it was a miracle he didn’t got up and started dancing in the middle of the restaurant, “oh, but you said he was your boyfriend”. Draco let out a frustrated sigh, “I panicked and I just needed to get away, I didn’t know what your intentions were, it’s doesn’t happen every day when your ex enemy shows up at your work place”. Harry looked down at his hands and with an apologetic smile said, “yeah I’m sorry about that”. 

The conversations flowed easily after that, they both managed to stay off the dark topics related to war and focused on other stuff about their lives. The food was amazing and in the main course they had _chicken Milanese and Bloomsbury burger_. 

Harry got to know that after leaving the wizarding world Draco got his GED and then graduated with English majors. He already knew about some of the muggle stuff because they live in a different society not a different planet dammit.

Draco never laughed that much as he did when Harry told him stories about pranking his co-workers at work whenever they don’t have any cases. Harry was surprised that he actually made the blonde snort a few times, which he found was extremely cute.

They got judging looks from other people but they didn’t care. It was like the two kids who were robbed of their young life become teenagers again. He laughed with Ron and Hermione sure but with Draco It was different, and he knew Draco felt it with how relaxed his posture looked and how his legs would hit Harry’s now and then.

After they came down from their another laughing fit, Harry looked at him with so much adoration in his eyes, Draco looked back at him with the same intensity. Harry looked at Draco almost like breathing him in, his hair glowed golden in the yellow dim light of the restaurant, how he missed those beautiful stormy eyes. Draco licked his lips and Harry’s eyes followed the movement, then Draco moved his eyes down with the cutest blush Harry has ever seen. _how did I get so lucky to have Draco Lucius Malfoy sitting in front of me looking like an angelic beauty._

They decided to walk a bit so Harry charmed his bike to pocket size. “do you miss it, magic?” asked Harry while they walked slowly alongside each other on the streets. “I used to, in the beginning, it was hard doing everything manually, but I got used to, the more I work the less I think about the… the past” said Draco with a sad look.

“do you miss living in the muggle world?” he asked in return. Harry thought about that for a minute, he never talked much about that part of his life even with Ron and Hermione. “my experience in the muggle world wasn’t good, the people who I lived with loathed me for who I am. Magic and all, they hate wizards”. Draco looked up at him, “living with people with so much evil and hatred in their hearts is hard”.

Harry knew Draco understood him because he lived under the same room as Voldemort. As they walked their knuckles brushed against each other. Harry took the first step and took Draco’s hand in his own. Harry’s heart was beating out of his chest but he relaxed as Draco interlinked their fingers. Draco gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and looked up at him with a soft smile. They walked in comfortable silence as Harry lightly caressed Draco’s hand. 

When they got on the bike Draco sat a little closer and held him a little tighter. In that moment Harry was content to have Draco’s warmth pressed behind him, his vanilla scent filling his senses and something which was uniquely Draco. He could feel Draco’s one hand on his shoulder and the other hesitantly sat on his side waist, he took his hand and moved it so now it was on his abdomen, “hold tight” he said in a low voice. At his word Draco fisted Harry’s shirt.

He took the directions Draco told and soon they reached the building where Draco lived. They both got off the bike and took their helmets off. “I had fun tonight, thank you”, said Draco shifting his weight on his feet. “yeah me too”. _it’s now or never_ he reminded himself. “Draco I.. I would like to take you on a date”. Harry caressed his nape out of nervousness, and then added “this felt like a date as well but I didn’t want to say anything because of the Jake thing and I really wanted to ask you out earlier as well but I didn’t want to come out as an asshole-“.

His babbling was stopped with Draco’s lips. His heart stopped for a moment, Draco’s lips were softer than he always imagined, it was a light kiss and before he could respond it was over. “I would like to count this as a date and also I would love to go on another date with you”.

He backed away but harry pulled him by the waist and crashed their lips. The kiss was neither slow nor fast, just perfect for the moment. His one hand held Draco close while the other held Draco’s cheek. Draco snaked his hand around his neck and into his hair. Harry licked his lower lip, desperate for permission to deepen the kiss. Draco let out a little moan when he felt Harry’s tongue caressing his and tightened his hold in his hair. 

When they parted Draco looked a little dazed, his cheeks pink and, dark in his eyes covered the grey like an eclipse, lips a bit swollen and red. Harry knew he will never have enough of kissing Draco now that he got a taste.

Harry saw how his neck moved when Draco gulped down. He helped Draco steady himself a bit on his feet. Draco let go of his hand and said, “goodbye Harry” he said while turning away. “uhh Draco” harry called out softly, “the helmet” he pointed towards Draco’s hand. “oh, yeah, here”, he took the helmet with a cocky smile.

Harry was so proud of himself knowing he reduced Draco to a point where he couldn’t think straight. Draco blushed furiously at his embarrassment but he could not hide the smile that broke his face, “see you again Harry” he said and walked inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment.


	6. The Case

______________________

When Draco reached his place, he couldn’t stop smiling. He lay down on his bed thinking about their date. He was like a whole new another person. This was the best date Draco has ever been to and that too with Harry fabulous Potter.

He accepted his desire for Potter when he moved to London and found himself thinking about Harry much more often than he’d like to admit. Soon he realized he actually missed Harry.

He missed making fun of him, that was the only normal thing about his life. he used it as a distraction from being the perfect son, the perfect Malfoy heir. He wishes he hadn’t taken the dark. He looked down to his sleeves and saw the faded scar on his hand. It still gave him nightmares.

He thought about Harry treated him today. He didn’t even expect for Harry to show up, thinking this was all just a hoax. But to his surprise he did. Standing on one side of his bike, wearing a green shirt that hugged his body like a second skin. 

He thoughts played the kiss in his mind like a tape on loop, how Harry’s lips were a little rough against his, they fit like a piece of puzzle that was long lost, returned to its rightful place. 

Draco has been hard the entire time they kissing, that god his knickers had a tight elastic, so it didn’t show through his dress.  
Now that he was laying in the comfort of his bed, he could let his thoughts run free. He thought about how his hands held him tightly in place. He reached a hand down and palmed himself through the damp fabric and squeezed. He gasped as he felt his own hardness up and down slowly. 

He thought if being in control came naturally to the man with the way he kissed. Hungry and possessive but still soft and passionate. He reached inside for his cock and spread the already leaking pre-cum all over his shaft for friction. _Harry_

He took his underwear and circled the rim of his asshole. He liked it rough, without preparation but right now he knew he wouldn’t last so he squirted some lube out from the bottle and pushed one finger in. He imagined Harry working him open, he though if he would be slow about it, torture him until he begged for another. _Harry please I’m ready._

He remembered all the heated looks Harry gave throughout the day and imagined Harry looking at him like that while he’s on top of him. He inserted a second finger and curled them hitting the spot, all while stroking his cock. His back arched at the pleasure. _Of fuck yeah Harry just like that._

He rubbed the spot increasing the speed while he thought about Harry fucking him hard and rough into the mattress, claiming his mouth all while his cock slammed his spot again and again. I’m about to cum harry, more. _Please_

_Good cum of me, love. You’re so good for me_ he imagined Harry would say. And with a hand last few rubs of his fingers and strokes of his hand he came so hard shooting white ropes of cum all over his hand and belly. 

He lay there in post orgasmic bliss, eyes closed as he came down from his high. He got up to the bathroom to clean himself.  
He changed to a black see through night shirt and white shorts. He took the phone and clicked a mirror selfie and sent it to Harry with a caption, “can’t wait to see you again”. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that it has been a long time since he felt this happy. _Of all the people on the planet and you’re dating Harry_ , though he, and laughed his way to his bed and fell into a peaceful slumber the moment his head hit the pillow. 

“master harry, please wake up” said Kreacher. His hands trying to wake Harry up from his nightmares again. “it’s just a dream master Harry, please wake up” he tried again.  
After a few moments of trying, Harry woke with up a hard gasp. This dream was even worse than the other he encountered. And also, different. Like he was in someone else’s body, who was being shot with the crucio again and again by Voldemort. 

Like he was trying to make the man fear into being loyal to him, but the man just wouldn’t break no matter how much it pained, each curse was more painful than the other.

Harry sat their clutching his knees to his chest, tears rolling out of his eyes in constant stream. Harry knew he didn’t feel the actual physical pain infused upon the man in his dream but he knew it was even worse than all the cruciatus he ever took 

“Tea, to sooth master. Does master want Kreacher to call someone?” asked Kreacher. Harry wiped down his face with his hands and said in a voice laced with grief but still he managed to put up a light smile for Kreacher,” thank you Kreacher, and no please don’t call anyone”. 

Kreacher bowed his head, instead of just leaving he sat on the small chair in Harry’s room. Every time Harry had an episode that was worse than usual, he would just sit there in silence with Harry until Harry went back to sleep or left for the gym. 

Harry appreciated his presence and the silence. He looked out the window and saw the moon emerging from behind the clouds. He thought back to the dream trying to make out something to figure out who the man. It was just pain and agony. 

After a moment he gave up. He’ll talk to Hermione seriously about this. He wished he had someone to hold him tight at that moment, his mind could only come up with one face, Draco. 

Even just thinking about his name brought him a little e peace. He picked up his phone and lay back down on his bed. He was too tired to even go to the gym after this nightmare.

He saw a notification from Draco and opened it. As soon as he opened it, his smile grew too big for his face. Can’t wait to see you too Dray. He typed that thought attached to a picture of himself, hand underneath his head, with a huge ass smile on his face and sent it. 

When Harry reached his office, he saw Kingsley talking with James and Cassie. When he reached to Kingsley, he handed him a file, “we got a new case”. 

Harry’s whole aura changed. Sure, he fooled around office and have lazy days, but when it’s work, he was nothing but professionalism. The rest of the team joined soon. 

Kingsley showed them a picture of medallion, hanging from the neck of Lucius Malfoy. Harry already didn’t like where this was going. “this is a dark artifact; it holds some curse that could be used to make someone bend to your will and it is a lot stronger than imperious curse. While the imperious curse can be broken, this cannot” said Kingsley. 

"Are there any Malfoys even left?” asked Jamie. “only one and no one has seen him after the war” said Moriarty. Harry purposely kept it a secret that he knew where he is. 

“wait, look at the side of it, the markings are faded but I’m sure that’s the spell to activate it.” Said Cassie. she was excellent at noticing little details that other missed. 

“Cassie and Billy, you two figure out if you can find the spell that activates it, James I need you to look for any counter curses that can work against that” ordered Harry. His suspicions about a certain Malfoy was growing minute by minute and he didn’t like not knowing. 

“Harry, I know you have a history with Draco Malfoy but we need to find him and bring him in” said Kingsley with a gentle look. Harry nodded and turned towards Moriarty, “Mo, I want you to check out the Malfoy Manor. Take Alice with you, if you suspect anything, do not engage. Send me or anyone a Patronus”, Moriarty nodded his head and left the room. 

Harry left with Kingsley to his office. “I believe that Mr. Malfoy has something to do with this definitely. We need that cursed object in our possession as soon as possible, that ex-death eater scum needs to be put to stop.”. There was something different about Kingsley, he never heard the man being this cold towards anyone, not even Voldemort. 

“I’ll do everything I can to find him sir”, usually he would tell him things that at time he could not trust his team with but something was not right. “I want you to take one of my auror with you” he said gesturing towards the man standing in front of his office. 

“I would like to take on the Malfoy lead alone, if you don’t mind sir” Harry said pleadingly. Kingsley waved his hand to dismiss his idea and said, “he is definitely a dangerous man. You might be Harry Potter but you’re not immortal. I’m only looking out for him, take Jace with you, he would not disappoint you” with that he walked away. 

Jace put his hand forward for Harry to shake, “Jake Acroes, it’s pleasure to be working with you Mr. Potter”. His pointy eyes and twisted smile made Harry feel unsafe. His whole body was telling him to now trust the guy, but he knew how to manipulate his body language accordingly. With a big toothy smile, he said, “the pleasures all mine, and please call me Harry” and shook his hand. 

“so you, are you one of those unlucky souls that got put on a lead that probably doesn’t exist or the devoted “I’ll do anything for the wizarding world type” he asked in a friendly manner, trying to know the intentions of the man. 

“neither, I just have a personally vendetta against the Malfoys, but I assure you my personal reasons will not come in the way on this case, it’ll only serve as motivation to find him”. Harry swore he’ll never let this man go even an inch closer to Draco let alone find him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i started this story with something else and now it's going somewhere else, i really hope you all like it.  
> please leave a comment.


	7. The Old Friend

______________________________

“maybe you can start by asking the auror department in France, he probably left the country because no one has seen the coward since the war”, said Harry hating the way he had to pretend.

He has to talk to Draco alone. The medallion absorbs dark magic and Malfoy has no magic at all. He knows that because for the time he was with him he felt no magic radiate off him _except when they touch but that was a different case._

“sure thing, I’ll take the portkey to France for two” said Jace. “actually, you go there alone, I’ll go to Knockturn alley, I have a gist I’ll find something there, we’ll cover more leads this way”, said Harry already in the floo and left for Knockturn alley.

Once he reached there, he started walking down the street to the apparition point and called Alice. “hey, I need you to do something, you’re the only one l can trust right now”, he said as soon as she picked up. 

“of course, what do you need?” she said already excusing her self for privacy. “I want you to look into a guy named Jace Acroes, he’s another auror at the ministry. Call me once you have something” said Harry and hung up. 

As he was walking down the road, he saw a man’s reflection following him. He took many turns to make sure the man was onto him. He took a turn and went inside a shop and made his way to the back room cautiously. 

He took out his invisibility cloak charmed to fit his back pocket. He always took the cloak everywhere he went. He enlarged it and got under it. He then again made his way to apparition point without hitting anyone.

Once he apparated to London he took off his cloak and called Malfoy. “where are you right now?” he had no time to explain, first he needed to make sure Draco was safe. It won’t be long before Jace finds out that Harry lead him to a dead end.

“hello to you too Harry” said Draco sarcastically. “Dray, tell me, where are you?” said Harry with more emphasis. “I’m at the restaurant, the book store is closed today, is everything alright?” asked Draco worriedly.

“send me your location, I’m coming to get you. I’ll tell you everything just do what I say.” Said Harry already taking out his bike and putting on his helmet. His phone pinged and the location was not that far from where he was.

When he reached the restaurant, he saw Malfoy standing out waiting for Harry. Harry was relieved to see the blonde was safe. He stopped in front of Malfoy and gave him the helmet. “get on, we need somewhere private to talk” without missing a beat Draco said, “we can go to my place, it’s only 10mins from here”

This time Draco didn’t hesitate to hold Harry. When they reached Draco’s apartment. He ushered them in and closed the gate. Just as he was about to speak his phone rang.

The caller was Alice, “He’s a bounty hunter. He joined the force this week only. The day he transferred here he received an amount of 5000 galleons anonymously in his newly opened Gringotts account. Someone on the inside must be covering his tracks. Other than few recent activities, he has no past records, but I’m already tracking his wand.” She finished.

Harry ignored Draco’s confused looks and walked towards the window to make sure he wasn’t followed here either. He saw the same guy from Knockturn alley and hurridly turned towards Draco.

“I’ll call you back Alice, I gotta go”. He said. He put the phone in his pocket and turned towards Draco who was looking paler than usual. “well, care to explain, what is going on?”

“Later, we don’t have time right now, I need you to pack a bag and take only necessary things”, said Harry already walking towards the closet. “What, what do you mean. Harry Potter I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on!!” he said standing his ground.

Harry answered without stopping. “there’s someone out there who followed me till here. I need to get you some place safe.” he said as he put out a few pair of clothes on the bed. “what, why me, I haven’t done anything since the war, I don’t even have magic anymore for fuck sakes” he said angrily. 

Harry walked towards him and held him by the shoulders, “dray right now I need you to trust me, I’ll explain everything once we are someplace safe”. Draco looked at him for a second, “alright, I’ll pack”. Harry walked to the fridge and saw a bar of chocolate and out it in his pocket along with a water bottle.

Draco took out a bag from under his bed and started packing. He went into the bathroom to pack the essential, “alright, I’m ready”.

He was quick and the bag was still light when harry picked it up. He looked towards Draco with an impressed look. Draco shrugged and said, “what, it’s not my first time running away”. Harry smiled and waited for Draco outside the apartment.

Draco took one last look at his apartment and Harry casted a spell to remove every trace that Draco was ever here. When Draco joined him, Harry held his hand out, “your phone”. Draco handed him his phone with a confused look. Harry took the phone and broke it. They took the emergency exit out.

“what the fuck is wrong with you Potter!!” he said hitting Harry on the arm, which didn’t hurt at all _I need to show how to throw a punch_ he thought looking at him. “your phone is easily trackable; I’ll get you a new one with all the security charms on it”. Draco looked at him furiously and said, “you better!”

Halfway to the staircase, he heard someone loudly bang open the gate they came through. “run” he shouted as Draco and they both ran down the stairs. The man threw a few stinging spells which Harry blocked. 

He realised he would not be able to get Draco out of here without getting hurt. He guided Mafloy to take the door to the next approaching floor. When they entered, he hid behind the cut and waited for that man to enter.

The man entered and looked in both direction. Harry took the opening and they both had a duel in the middle of the corridor. Harry threw a stunning spell towards the man which made him fell on the ground. Before he walked towards him threw an expeliarmus and took his wand away.

He turned towards Draco to see he was sitting on the ground hands clutching his ears because of the loud sounds. He walked towards and saw Draco was murmuring something to himself looking at wall. Harry realized immediately he was having an episode.

The man was still lying unconscious on the ground. He sat down in front of Draco, “ you’re okay Draco, you’re safe” he said trying to get him back to him. “you’re with me, the man can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here darling, come back to me” he said softly

Draco looked at him, “Harry” he said in a whisper. “yeah It’s me”. After making sure he was focused on Him, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and picked him up. If he was someplace safe, he won’t even let Draco walk, he’ll be giving him all the care in the world a person needs after an episode but right now they needed to hurry. 

He handed him the chocolate and the water bottle, “I’ll be right back. Stay right here love.”. he walked towards the man still on the ground. He checked his pockets but found nothing. He took out his phone and clicked the picture of the man and then obliviated his memory.

“Who was he?” asked Draco handing the half-eaten chocolate and the water bottle back. “I don’t know know, we need to get moving”. When they reached the apparition point Draco looked unsure, “we’re going to apparate?”.

“yeah It’s the fastest way to a safe house”. He turning his bike small again. “don’t worry I won’t let go of you” he said taking Draco’s hand.

Draco clutched his hand tightly and Harry kept his hand on Draco’s waste for safety measures, yup that’s it. No other intentions. And with a loud bang silenced by a silencio Harry apparated them both to the safe house.

When they landed, Draco felt extremely exhausted. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open to even look where they have apparated to guess that’s how he feels when someone completely muggle apparates. “here, finish this”, said harry handing him the bar of chocolate. 

Draco took the chocolate and took a large bite of it. He didn’t even realize how thirsty he was until Harry handed him the water bottle. Finally, he had the strength to look around.

They both were standing in a dark alley besides some bar. Harry led to the street and Draco realised it was a local market, “where are we” asked Draco. “we’re in a small town of Ireland.” 

“why can’t my life be just boring!” groaned Draco. “that option went out the window when you said yes for a date with me” said Harry with a cocky smile. Draco gave a tired smile in return. He would follow this man anywhere in the world but the situation still made him feel anxious. 

“Where are we headed?” he said looking around, his strength was still low. “someone I know lives just outside the town, I can’t apparate us there directly. First I have to make sure we weren’t followed” replied Harry taking out his phone. He called Alice.

“care to tell me what is going on Harry, team is getting suspicious” she asked as soon as she picked up. He knows he should tell him. But someone inside must have told Jace of his location. “I can’t right now, but you just have to trust me. I’ll tell you everything soon. Did you find out how Jace got inside the ministry?”.

“no, no doubt someone is covering his tracks. And we didn’t find anyting about the medallion either. Not even at the manor. Malfoy is our only option. I checked every record. There is no sigh of him” said Alice. Harry furrowed his brows, “every record?”.

“yeah, every damn one, nothing”. Alice was one the best in her field, if she says she checked every record there is no way she would have missed Malfoy name in the muggle registrar. “can you find the connection the Black family has to the medallion, go to my house library, maybe something is there in the old books” 

“okay, you know where he is, don’t you”? Harry looked at Draco who was looking at him worriedly as well. “yes, this is much bigger than we think” he said with a deep sigh. “alright take care Harry. I’ll let you know if we find something and I’ve sent guys for Jace. After I tracked him to London, he disappeared as well”.

“I’m sending you a picture of another man. Found out who’s he working for, that’ll definitely lead somewhere” with that he cut the phone. Draco walked beside him. He saw how Harry was holding the side of his stomach, “you’re hurt”, he said reaching for the wound. “it’s nothing just a little cut”. 

It didn’t look small to Draco, “we need to stop, you’re bleeding. You need to cast some healing spells now”. He said checking the wound. “I will, we’re almost there”.

They were walking towards a nice two-story suburban house. He could see the lights coming from the inside. Harry walked towards the door his hand never left Draco’s since the apparition. He knocked.

A woman opened the door. her hair was grey and short. She looked old but her body was still lean and muscular. “hello Harry” she said coming out to hug Harry. Harry let go of his hand and hugged her back, “it’s so good to see you Beatrice”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are really appreciated!!


	8. The perfect lead

__________________________

“you sure he has nothing to do with it?” asked Beatrice. Draco was fast asleep in a room due to his episode earlier and apparition. “yeah, I don’t know how, but I just know he’s got nothing to with this. Ever since the dreams I’ve had this strange connection with him”. She said putting on kettle for tea

“what kind of dreams?” she asked. “nightmares about him, but lately I’ve been having nightmares about someone who’s being tortured. It’s like I’m in their body but I can’t figure out who it is.” He explained. 

“maybe it’s a blood bond” she suggested. “look I don’t know much but they’re suppose to warn you about the person you’re bonded to when they’re in danger” she said handing him his cup.

“but I never created a bond like that with him, I don’t even know how to make a blood bond” he said getting more frustrated. He did some healing charm on his wounds but it still hurts.

“maybe you did, you just didn’t realize it, till he got in danger. I think him and the man in your other dreams are two different people. Talk to him about it will you.” she said drinking from her cup. After that they sat in silence. After Beatrice left the ministry she came to her hometown. She was rich enough to last generations but she lived for simple pleasures. 

“you guys can use the house however long you want. I know a few people who might have any idea about your medallion “, with that she left towards her floo.  
Harry made his way to room where Malfoy was sleeping and quietly kept the tray of food beside the bed. For minute he just beside Draco watching him. He looked much younger sleeping. If he wasn’t already in love with him, he definitely is now. 

He slowly tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and moved his fingers down his face. Draco stirred a bit and then he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Harry looking down at him. “hey” said harry, face filled with adoration for sleep hazed man. 

“hey” said Draco and snuggled closer to his hand. “how are you feeling now?” he asked in soft low voice. “better”, just then his stomach roared, “and hungry” he said, face red with embarrassment. Harry laughed a bit, “here I got you some food” he said picking up the plate of sandwiches from the tray.

“thank you”, Draco sat up against the headboard and took the plate. “where’s Mrs. Malice?” asked Draco. “she left on behalf of some work. She’ll be back later” answered Harry preparing himself to tell Draco everything.

“so, I guess you wanna know about everything” said Harry looking down at his hands. “seeing as my life turned upside down in one day, I think I deserve an explanation”.  
Harry took a deep breath and explaines, “today at the office, Kingsley brought us a new case. It’s about a dark artifact, a medallion to be precise. Last it was seen on Lucius Malfoy”. 

Draco put down his sandwich and with a scowl, “I know about it”. He gathered his courage to look at Harry. “The…voldemort” he again took a deep breath. The name still made him feel could. “ he gave my father that cursed object to control some of the death eaters who didn’t wanted to submit. Someone like me”. He dared himself to look at Harry. his eyes were filled with tears. 

Harry set the plate aside and moved to sit beside Draco. Draco hid his face in his neck and breathed Harry’s scent to calm himself.  
“I wouldn’t take the dark mark. The return of Voldemort drove him crazy. He used that hideous thing to control his own son” he finished. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly and soothed his hand up and down on his back.

Few moments later he held Draco’s chin to look up at him, “I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you Draco Malfoy” harry said leaving no space for doubt.  
“why, I have brought nothing but pain to you in the past, even now my past has made you put everything at risk” he said in voice so broken that Harry pulled him on his lap and made sure his next words erased every doubt Draco ever had”.

“you’re the only person who ever made me feel normal and special at the same time. You’re the only person with whom i can just be, just Harry. May it be fighting over petty things in school or laughing like a hippo at a date. Having you here in my arms right now makes me feel like whatever I've been through in my life was worth it” which made Draco smiled through the tears. To Harry, Draco has never looked more beautiful.

“ever since I started having nightmares about you, I knew I had to find you” said Harry wiping away Draco’s tears with his thumb. “that at the bookstore, I didn’t just run into you, I came there purposely to see you” he said with a sheepish look. “stalker, I knew you were following me” said Draco with a smug smile. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and asked, “were the dreams really that bad?”. Harry took Draco’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles. “yes, I was killing me not knowing how you were. And I felt it, I think, like I was you in few of those dreams. Like I was in your body, I felt how much pain you were in.” he said holding both Draco’s face with his other hand. He wanted to talk to him about the blood bond but figured now isn’t the right time.

“I’m here now, with you. I’m more than fine Harry” said Draco and kissed Harry’s scar on his head. Harry laid them down on the bed and turned to his side to look at Draco. After few moments of just looking at each other, Draco asked, “why are there people after me though?”. 

“they think you have something to do with the medallion, I would have taken you to the ministry but right now there are few traitors who can hurt you there. Until I think it’s completely safe for you out there, you have to stay here, love”. 

“can’t Kingsley help you? After the war he helped me disappear, got me a job and everything”. Harry sat up on his elbows, “wait, Kingsley knew where you were?” he said, confirming his thoughts.

“yes, I’m pretty sure. I don’t know why but he was the first one to see that I deserve a new start. He actually convinced me to see a muggle mind healer of some sort. Why what is it?” asked Draco concerned. Harry hurriedly got off the bed. “what where are you going?” asked Draco sitting up too.

“when Kingsley brought the case, he had no idea where you were. He also acted differently. Now I know why” said Harry putting on his boots. “so, you’re saying what, Kingsley is involved in this?”

“not willingly. Look, don’t leave the house. Don’t open the doors for anyone other than me or Beatrice. If someone else comes go to the floo and get to grimmauld palace” he said, more like ordered. “I need to get to the ministry”. He walked towards Draco and kissed him quick and then apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love comments. they're highly appreciated. let me know what you think of my fic people.


	9. The medallion

_____________________

Harry sent a Patronus to Beatrice on his way to the ministry telling her to head home as soon as she can. Except him and Beatrice, no one knew where Draco was. No one could either track his wand or his phone, not even people at the ministry unless he want them too.

When he reached the ministry he made his way where his team was. He knew this was risky and if he was wrong he could lose his entire career along with his team. “we found something” said Billie. 

“not here”, he gestured them to his office. He came in like any other usual way so not to create a suspicion. Everyone gathered around in his office except Alice, “where’s Alice?” he asked.

“she said she got a lead about that guy who attacked you earlier today” said Jamie. “alright, we need to get Kingsley here. I think he’s under the curse of the medallion” he said look around the room. Everyone looked at each other.

“are you sure, Harry. It’s the minister we’re talking about” asked Moriarty. “yes, he’s…. he’s been acting strange” he know he doesn’t have much evidence to prove it but he also can’t tell them the real reason why he’s so sure.

“we need strong evidence to even confront the minister” said Jamie. “he’s got the whole ministry in hand, even if he is under the curse, whoever is controlling him would put us out even before we get the chance to confront him” said Jamie

Harry looked at Billie who was deep in thoughts. “if it’s the minister than we’re all in deep shit, because the artifact not only controls the person but it resurrects the person of the controllers desire into that body” she finally said putting down the papers she was holding on the desk

“it was first used during the first war with Voldemort. He used it to bring back a woman in the body of Bellatrix. I visited the prosecutor who was working the Malfoy case. He said the medallion has five stages. First it takes control of person’s habits” she said sliding the paper. “you’re telling me there was someone who loved the nose less git?” asked Jamie.

She ignorned Jamie’s comment, “the person being controlled doesn’t even realize it.” Harry looked at the photos and saw images of Bellatrix. In one image she looked like a perfect Black. White crisp dress robes, not a single hair out of place. In the second image she looked different. Maybe it was the way she was sitting or her clothes that were all black but still held a lady like posture. With every image, he saw how she changed completely to the Bellatrix he remembered, slowly slipping into insanity. A completely different person.

“I think Harry’s suspicion is right, he always takes coffee at lunch, but recently he shifted to tea. I see him everyday at the cafeteria and once I asked him how come he shifted to tea he didn’t seem to have any answer. He was confused himself. Now that I think about what you said I’d say that he didn’t even noticed he was drinking tea until I pointed it out.” Said Cassie. 

“well we Can’t exactly say that in front of the council that we think he’s turning into some big baddie because he’s taking tea instead of coffee” said Jamie. “I can look for evidence in that context”

“Change in habits includes body language and the words a person frequently uses. Look at the speech he gave at the charity event two days ago and compare it with last year. Maybe we’ll get our proof there” said Harry.

“second, it erases the memory of the person to accommodate for the memories of the person they’re turning into. It starts with little things. like a change in likeness or dislikeness towards something”. She said. 

Harry rubbed his face with his hands and sat down into of the chairs, “earlier today he told me to look for Malfoy, but he already knew where Malfoy is. He’s the one who helped him get a new life. He totally forgot about that. And also someone erased Malfoy's details from the records of wizards working in the muggle world.” he said. His head held down on the table, already feeling guilty about keeping things from his team.

“how do you know that?” asked Mo. “I know where Malfoy is. I’m sorry for keeping it from you guys. You guys have to trust me that he’s got nothing to do with it. He’s a squib.” said Harry. “ohh cmon Harry we need everything here!” said Jamie dramatically sitting at another chair. 

“Actually, we need to protect him.” said Billie. Everyone looked at her confusingly. He knows his team isn’t biased to ex-death eaters. Each of them had one thing in common, that is someone close to them was on the wrong side of the war. 

Beatrice didn’t hire them out of pity but she saw that each of them shown remarkable talents that were going being, no one would hire them because of stupid prejudices. And in return they proved themselves worthy. Harry was sceptical of his team at first but soon got over it when he saw how remarkably talented they all are in their fields.

“whoever might be controlling Kinglsley would need the blood of the Malfoy heir, squib or not, to get to the third stage. Complete change of mindset, Ideologies. One day he supports equality for all creatures, the next he could order genocide for every werewolf. Keep him where he is. Don’t tell us or anyone about it” she finished. 

"Get Alice to find out who might have done it. Can you track back some of the magic of the medallion to the person who's controlling him?" He asked looking at Mo. " yeah i can try, just need to get close enough to the minister" said Mo. 

“well we need to make sure which stage he’s at and collect evidence” said Harry. “I don’t know about the last two stages, if we’re lucky we won’t need to” said Billie.  
“we can’t just let the minister roam free and wait for him to reach the last few stages”, everybody turned towards Jamie. 

“he’s right” said Harry looking at his team. They all seemed to already know what he was thinking. “there’s a lot of risk” said Mo. “yeah, but I can’t let him descend into some mad person either” said Harry.

“great, we’re abducting the minister of Magic”, clarified Jamie. Other thing they all had in common, their love for reckless adventures that could probably end their lives. Harry couldn’t be more proud.

His excitement didn’t last long. His phone rang, “someone took Malfoy” came Beatrice’s voice, knocking the air out of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mo and Moriarty are the same person. I just gave him a nick name.  
> it's a small chapter, the next chapter will be up in two days with the big revelation.  
> lemme know how you like it so far


	10. The twins

________________

After he told Beatrice to get to Grimmauld palace he went inside his office, “we need to get Kingsley now!” he ordered his team. “someone took Malfoy, we can’t let them have Kingsley as well”. He said collecting his wand into holster. “okay how we don’t even have a plan yet” said Mo.

Harry was well trained to perform under pressure but this...this was like Hogwarts over again, lives of people he cares about in danger. He took a deep breath trying to calm his growing anxiety.

“we gotta do this off records, we can’t let anyone know about the minister until we have some proof. Billi and cassie go up to his office and get him to Grimmalud palace. The wards will let you in. don’t tell him anything until I get there. Mo Jamie, you’re coming with me.” 

They all set to do their assigned tasks. He was walking past the desk when he caught the glimpse of something on Alice’s desk. It was an old photograph of her class group. But instead of Dumstrang she was in Hogwarts uniform. Harry checked the year and saw she passed out 4 years before Harry. 

“what is it?” asked Mo. “Alice said she was from Dumstrang right?” he shoved the photos towards Mo. “but how? I checked her profile at the time she came here. I even got the confirmation from the school?” 

“there’s only one way to find out” said Jamie and sat down on to her desk. He took out the yearbook. After the war, wizards really adapted to muggle technologies. “it says her name is Alicia Lunox”. 

Harry stopped him at one of the photos Jamie was going through, “that boy” he said. He had a mark on his neck that Harry would never forget. It was the same mark he saw on Jace’s neck. “Joel Lunox, they’re twins”, said Jamie looking back at Harry.

“we know who’s controlling the Minister” said Harry. “Jamie stay here and find out every information you can about her. I can’t fucking believe she played us right under our noses.  
“Man, why does every bad guy have to be insensitive, I gave her best partner in the world cup!!” said Jamie with a whine. “Mo and I are going to her place”.

Harry was fuming with Anger by the time they reached their place, “this is all my fault” he whispered to himself. They were standing in front of her house looking for any sign of threats. “she played all of us Harry, don’t blame yourself” said Mo offering a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I promised Draco I would protect him no matter what” he said feeling the weight of everything that has happened. He had no idea if Draco was in there or not. He had no idea whom to trust. Alice was like a sister to her. She reminded him so much of Tonks that he couldn’t believe she would do this to him even in his wildest dreams

“the place doesn’t seem to be guarded” said Mo. They both made their way up the stairs. Harry banged on her door. He could feel there are no protective wards or any kind of security. It was like the place was deserted. When no one answered they sneaked inside through the window.

Wands at ready they scrummaged through the place. Harry was going through her bedroom when he heard Mo calling out his name. “what is it?” He said walking into the study where Mo was. As he walked in, he looked around the room in shock. 

Pictures of Draco and the whole Malfoy family, along with people who were Voldemort followers, decorated the wall, some who were dead were crossed in red. He walked over to the picture of Narcissa Malfoy. He had heard when he was training that she died of heart attack but there was no solid proof. Eventually the aurors let it go thinking it was on less  
death eater to deal with. 

Files upon files of proof how Alice and Jace or Alicia and Joel were the one who killed them and make it look like a natural cause. He couldn’t believe Alice was the one who killed Narcissa and many other. By the looks of Mo’s face, he wasn’t the only one.

Right when he was about to say something, they heard a thump noise from below them. Mo and Harry turned towards each other. Wands at ready he gestured for Mo to follow him. He reached the door to the basement.

Harry silently opened it and began walking downstairs slowly. It was dark so he casted a Lumos and searched the area. He turned, and suddenly came face to face with none other than Draco. He almost fell to the ground from the shock. “drop, your wand or he gets it!” came the hissing voice of Alice from behind him.

Alice had her wand pressed under Mo’s chin threateningly. The lights came on and he saw Jace standing beside unconscious Draco. Draco was floating in the air, no doubt under a  
sleeping curse. “we haven’t hurt your pretty boy yet, but we will.” Said Jace stroking his hand through Draco’s hair.

“you bastard, get away from him!” said Harry pointing his wand towards Jace. “now, Harry drop your wand, don’t make me hurt Mo” she said again pressing her wand more forcefully. “don’t do it Harry” said Mo. 

“crucio” said Alice and Mo fell to the ground in agonizing pain. “fine, don’t hurt him” said harry dropping his wand. “kick it towards Jace” she demanded. Gritting his teeth, he did.  
“why are you doing this?” he asked Alice as she was cuffing him to the poll. “you’re too naïve Harry. I joined the task force to get justice. Instead all I got is a team of gutless aurors, who instead of throwing death-eaters in jail, was giving them a second chance!” she said with hatred evident on her face. Harry cursed himself for not seeing it earlier. He knew Alice struggled with her emotions. Maybe he could have helped her.

“I’m so sorry Alice about whatever happened to your family, but this not the way to make it right. You’ll just be starting another war” he tried to get through to her.  
“Wow you don’t get it at all do you?! Voldemort tortured muggles in front of his army to show them how useless they were. Every person you gave a “second chance” to did nothing while he tortured our mother. While he and his father stood by and watched him murder hundreds of muggles.” Said Jace. “We’re cleansing this world the way you can never do” he said sitting on his heels in front of Harry.

“What are you going to do to him” he asked looking towards Malfoy. He looked like he was barely breathing. Seeing him like that broke Harry’s heart. _You promised to protect him_. He didn’t see any physical injuries on him. “Killing them one by one by was a lot of work. Months ago, we came to find about this medallion. I know Billie had it figured out by about how it works. We are going to bring back our father. See he was the mastermind of this whole operation. Unfortunately, he died due to cancer, not even wizards can figure out how to cure that. What’s better than to bring him back as the minister of magic.” She said with an evil smirk. Harry couldn’t even recognize who she was anymore. “you’ll never get away with this” he growled. 

“You won’t be around to find out. _saviour_ ” said Jace as he took Draco up the stairs. One of the many things he learned from Beatrice is never be dependent on your magic. He carefully focused on his hands and dislocated his thumb. He had done it so many times that he didn’t even feel the pain now. 

Alice was levitating Mo, her focus completely on him, “Damn Mo, you just have to be this Heavy that even a leviosa can hardly lift you!” she cursed. She didn’t even realize when Harry broke free from his bonds. He knocked the wand out of her hand and got her into a head lock. One of the advantages of being an all-powerful wizard, you don’t need a wand to do spells.

He whispered few wandless spells and with his hands blocking the air passage, she passed out easily. Harry casted an episkey to heal minor injuries of Mo. Mo came back to consciousness. Harry helped him sit up and handed him his wand back. “We need to move, Jace took Draco” he explained. Mo got up with a groan, “what are we going to do with her?” he asked. 

“Tie her up and take her back to the Grimmauld Palace. I’ll go up to the room and see if he left any evidence behind” with that he sprinted upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated before the set deadline. that's gotta earn me some more comments. C'MONNN people!!!!!!!


	11. The blood bond

_____________________________

Harry and Mo reached the palace. His team was in the living room and kingsley was tied up to the chair, he raised an eyebrow at Cassie, “he started fighting as soon as we got him here” she said hesitantly. Mo made his way to greet Beatrice, “it’s good to see you again boss” he said. “yeah, I just hope it was under different circumstances” she replied.

“Does he know what’s happening to him?” he asked and tied up Alice beside him. “We haven’t got a chance to talk to him yet.” Said Billie. “Jamie filled us in on her” she continued pointing towards Alice.

“I found a lot of other people she and her brother killed. She was bringing back their father. Their plan was to take over the ministry by resurrect him in Kingsley body” he explained. “and Malfoy’ asked Beatrice. “He took him before we made the jump on Alice” said Mo knowing the situation was particularly hard on Harry.

Harry was furious, he was having a hard time controlling his magic. He got up and dragged Alice’s chair to another room. he locked the door and turned towards her. he kicked Alice’s chair from behind, “get up!” he growled. Alice started coming out of her consciousness, “what the fuck?” she said blinking her eyes to adjust and looking around the room.   
“where is he? Where did your psycho brother took him?” he growled again bending to face her. “you can torture me all you want, you’ll never find him” she said gritting her teeth. “tell me where your brother took him and I might just save you from dementors kiss” he tried to reason with her again.

“you can’t do shit! You were the one who found Malfoy for us Harry” she said laughing at his face. “we were lost. Kingsley did a good job at hiding him. Hell, when he first got the wind of what we want from Malfoy that shit erased every evidence. But then you and you spilled the beans about your little crush on Malfoy. And all I had to do was play a dress-up with you” she said mockingly. Harry was on the verge of performing a cruciatus on her, luckily Cassie came in.

“Harry, Kingsley’s up” said Cassie. He glared at Alice, “think about it, for as far as I can see. You already lost”. He walked in the room saw Kingsley demanding to be cut loose. “Harry what is going on” he pestered. 

“I’m sorry for this, but you are under the control of the medallion you brought us as a case” he said. “Bullshit, I’m the minister. You think I wouldn’t know if someone tried to take control over me” he replied angrily. 

“tell me what were dumbldore’s last words he to you and remus” he asked. Kingsley tried hard thinking, “ i..i don’t… I don’t remember”.

“tell me every time you go the cafeteria what is the first thing that you ordered?” he asked again. Harry so wanted to be not true right. But seeing how Kingsley struggled to answer simple details about himself only confirmed his suspicions.

Kingsley closed his eyes and began to scream. Harry immediately casted a maffliato. Beatrice moved beside, “untie him, get him on the couch” as soon as Kingsley was untied he started having a seizure. “ what is happening to him?” he demanded.

Billie pushed him out of the way and begin casting healing charms to help him. Harry ran towards the room, eyes filled with anger and pointed his wand at Alice, “tell me what is happening to Kingsley or swear to merlin I will forget every empathy I ever held for you” 

“No need to be so dramatic Harry. he needs to go through full transformation. His magic is trying to undo the curse but it’s impossible. The only way he survives is if you let me go and complete the spell” she said like it was that easy.

Before he could say anything her phone rand. Harry took out her phone from her pocket and saw it was Jace. He went outside ignoring the threats Alice threw his way. Kingsley was again unconscious. 

“you tell me where you are you never see your sister again” he growled into the speaker. Everyone was quite around the room. “you think you can threaten me Golden boy!” came Jace’s voice.

“you already lost this Jace. No matter what happens today, the words gonna get out about Kingsley”, he said, his patience running thin. “not yet, you forget that I have a bigger leverage here than you. Go ahead kill her. I lived through the deaths of so many like you. I know I can survive hers but can you survive his?” 

Harry knew he was right, the thought of loosing Draco filled him with dread. He knew if he lost Draco today, he will cast an Avada kadavra on himself without a second thought. “that’s right I don’t think so. Meet me at deathly Hollow at 12pm with my sister if you want your boy alive. Come alone, if I suspect anyone else I will kill him.”

Harry looked around the room. everybody was waiting for him to make a decision. He saw Beatrice gave him a stern nod. “fine, till then if you even think about hurting a single blond hair on his head, I will rip. You. To. Shreds” he growled into the speaker and with every word the room began to shake with his magic.

He sank to the floor as soon as the line went dead. Mo came and sat beside him and pulled Harry into side hug, “ we’ll get him back safe man” his words did little to comfort Harry but he was lucky he still had a team he could trust.

“I think there is a way we can find him before” said Beatrice. “your blood bond, you said earlier that you dreamt of how Malfoy like you were in his body” she clarified, “yeah, that was when I was in deep sleep. I don’t even have control over it”.

“then we just need to find a way to make you do it on will” said Billie

Harry could only think of one person who could possibly know about all this. Hermione. 

When Hermione came to through the floo with Ron, they both eloped Harry into a tight hug, “we’re really sorry for you mate” said Ron, “we’ll try to help you as best as we can” finished Hermione.

It took Hermione three hours to find everything about the blood bond she can. “how did you even create a blood bond with Malfoy?” she asked setting down few books and vials.

“I think it was in 6th year. When I went to look for him in abandoned bathroom” he dreaded that memory. “’he and I had a little duel and I shot him with sectumsempra. We were both bleeding, him more than me. I was kneeling over his body when I realised the depth of my feelings for me. I guess that was like a confession and a promise that created the bond while our blood flooded down the drain on the floor.” He finished

“okay, I find a potion to put you in a sleep like haze. You will need anchors on both sides. While Draco is your anchor on another side, Ron will be your anchor on this side” she   
said pulling the lid of the vial open and advancing it towards Harry.

“be careful Harry, if you let go of either any one of your anchors, you can get lost in your own head forever” she warned him. At this point Harry was ready to drink poison if it meant he could save Malfoy. He emptied the bottle in one go and laid down on the bed. Ron sat beside him holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapter in one day!!!


	12. The mind link

_______________________________

Darkness surrounded Harry. His brain was foggy. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn’t. He tried to move his hands or his toes, nothing seemed to work.

“Draco you are no assassin” harry heard. He tried to follow that voice suddenly he was in the astronomy tower, the night Dumbledore was killed. He saw Dracco from beneath the floor boards holding his wands towards the professor.

“how do you know, somethings will shock you. I was choosen” said Draco showing his dark mark. Harry remembers clearly that Draco did not kill dumbledore. He couldn’t.  
“Years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you” said dumbledore in a same calm voice, trying to reason with Draco.

“don’t you understand I have to do this, I have to” said Draco. Hands shaking for what he was about to do. He looked around looking for Snape to come. Any moment now.  
“Avada kedavra” harry snapped his neck above him and saw it was Draco who did it. No, that’s not how it was. Draco didn’t kill dumbledore. He didn’t.

Harry realized he was in Draco’s head. Jace must be keeping him locked inside his own head by manipulating his memories. He needed to make Draco realise he didn’t kill professor dumbledore in order to wake him up

He ran up the stairs. Draco’s wand shot up to him with a wide expression. There was clear fear in his eyes. “Draco” said Harry as calmly as possible. Draco eyes shot up when he heard Harry call him by his name.

Harry cautiously took a step towards him, hands in a surrendering position, “you did not kill dumbledore” he said. Draco’s expression changed, “potter, what?” he said in disbelieve.

“I know nothing makes sense love. But you are in your head. Someone is out there trying to keep you from waking up. I really need you to remember what exactly happened that night in the astronomy tower” said Harry, taking little steps towards Draco.

“I didn’t “ Draco started slowly, “ but I did just now” he said lowering his wand.

He looked around himself disbelievingly. After few moments of focusing Draco remembered what happened. “harry” he looked towards him. He dropped his wands, tears running down his eyes, “oh merlin, what have I done” he said frantically looking around himself.

“you did nothing, babe. Look at me” he said with a little authority. Right now he needed for Draco to focus. He moved towards him and took Draco’s hand in his. “you didn’t kill him” 

“I couldn’t. They wanted me to. But I knew I just couldn’t” said Draco looking down at his feet. Harry lifted his chin with his fingers to look him in the eyes, “I know, I was there. I saw you”.

Draco tightened his hand Around Harry, “you, were?” he asked. “yeah, I know Snape was the one who did. Dumbledore knew he had to die too”.

“I’m in your head. We accidentally created a blood bond, I’ll explain later. I need you to wake so that I can see where you are through you” he ushered.

Draco nodded. He hugged Harry tight, “promise me if things went sideways, you will kill me”. Harry tried pushing him away, “Draco what?”  
“promise me please” he said through a choked throat, “I don’t want to be responsible for more deaths Harry”. he held Harry’s neck and joined their forehead, “please” he whispered.

“no, I am going to save you and put an end to this, and everything is going to be alright. Just have a little faith in me” he said holding Draco as tight as possible. Draco nodded and kissed him drawing a deep breath through the kiss before letting go completely.

when Draco let go, harry only got a few glimpses of where he is. But it was enough to make out the surroundings. He realised the car was slowing down coming to a stop. He couldn’t see much but he saw a few passing road signs including the one that said ledbury road, launderette

Again his visions changed and he was back on the grounds of Hogwarts on the day of war _what, NO!!_ he saw he bodies of his friends and family lying around. He walked ahead a few dead bodies and saw one of them was of Ron’s. _this isn’t real. They’re alive. This isn’t real_ he chanted trying to get out of his own head

Outside his head, Harry’s body was going into seizure. He violently started thrashing his hands around, “harry wake up, c’mon mate wake up!!” tried Ron trying to shake him up. Harry sat upright with a bold breathing heavily. He saw Ron and immediately hugged him tight thanking every deity that existed.

“merlin mate can’t you dream about unicorns and rainbows for once” asked Ron caressing his head and back. Harry let out a light chuckle, “I know how to find him” he said letting go of him.

He got off the bed and went into his study, his team followed him inside. He pushed everything off the table and unfolded a map of London. “I saw a road sign that said ledbudy road, launderette. Jace must have took him nearby this road.” 

Beatrice took a close look at the man, “the only place he could possible be at is this abandoned chapel, after the first war”.

“alright we have three hours, we have to get Draco out before it. Mo and Cassie will stay out on the lookout. Me and Billie will go inside the chapel.” Said Harry looking around the room for any questions.

They all nodded. Harry walked back to the living room to Hermione and Ron. “mione, I need a huge favour” he said looking at her. “of course Harry, what is it?”

“I need you find how to break the curse on Kingsley, Beatrice will fill you in on the medallion. It’s hard but nothing the brightest witch of all time can’t fix” he said with a genuine smile. “ of course, I will try my best, after all I’ve got my best assistant with me” she said looking towards Ron and making him blush. _God these two._ He looks at them and long for the day when he’ll get to have that Draco.

He walks over to Beatrice who was going through his liquor collection, “all the money and you still can’t buy a proper bottle of gin” she said. he gives her a shy smile, “Beatrice, I know I shouldn’t ask you but could you to stay here and keep an eye on Kingsley and Alice?” he asked.

“of course Harry, I want to be there when that ass comes back to give him a piece of my mind for letting that happen to him” she said looking towards Kingsley “and you’re getting me the most expensive bottle of gin afterwards” 

Harry meets with his team at apparition point. There are all wearing their auror robes, complete black in color. They all have spells protective spells engraved in the robes to avoid most of the minor injuries. “ready” he asks everyone.

“ready” they all say in unison.


	13. The Chapel

___________________________

All four of them apparated behind the nearest place to the chapel. They all casted a maffliato and walked towards the chapel.

Harry gestured from Mo and Cassie to take positions on the back and front door for any sign of someone other than Jace.

He casted a revelio on the walls to look for any spells protecting the building. “I can’t see anyone inside. We need to get to the basement” whispered Billie. “we can’t just walk in. The place has got alarming charms on every door to window.” He waved his wand towards the building which created a light yellow centric circled indicating the charm.

“I always come prepared for anything Harry” she said and took out a clear liquid vial. “this, will create a temporary break through the spell”  
“illegal, but I’ll take anything at this point” he said. harry turned around and saw a broken window, “There, we can get in from there”.

Billie poured down the potion making a line just below the window. The potion created red smoke that spread like wated and created a gap enough for them to cross over  
As soon as they walked in the spell came back on without sounding any alarm. They both walked with their backs against the wall. Billie gestured for him indicating that she found a way downstairs.

The got to the trapdoor. Harry held the handle and tried opening it. Billie casted alohomora but the spell was useless. “shit, that fuck. He must have spell proofed the locks. Magic is not going to work Harry” 

Harry crouched down looking at the look. He took the lock in hand and examined the keyhole, “give me something point, quick”. Billie took out her hair pin, “will this work?”  
“perfectly” harry took the pin and set to pick the look. They lock clicked open and gave her a victory smile, “you gotta teach me how to do that” she said opening the door.  
Harry descended downstairs quiestly, the candles provided little light it could. It was like a tunnel with dimly lit lantern. Billie came down the ladder, “this doesn’t look like a basement”

“that’s cause we’re not under the chapel, the trapdoor was just a portal to somewhere” he said looking both ways to look where to go.

“how are we gonna find Malfoy in two hours, merlin knows how long it is!” she hissed in anger. Harry casted lumos and walked a couple steps ahead looking for any sign. He came across a droplet of blood. He crouched down and saw the blood was fresh.

Billie walked ahead of him, “harry there’s another” she waved her wand towards another drop of blood on the ground. “Draco” he whispered in dread and they both sprinted towards that direction.

After walking for a few what seemed like hours and taking many turns. The blood trail came to a slightly opened door. They both raised their wand, spells ready on their tongues.

Right before Billie was about to open the door Harry stopped her hand, “wait, this seems to easy” he said, all he wanted to do was barge in that door and get to Draco but he knew had to be smart about it. 

He put his hand on the wall beside the door and focudes his magic through silent spells to listen inside. “that potter get everything” Harry heard a man say,“the golden boy my ass, gets everything. Even this beauty right here” he heard another. “we all know he’s keeping Malfoy around to warm his bed. Let Jace deal with him. Then you can have all the fun you want with this scum of a death eater said another and all laughed

The conversation between the guys inside. He was filled with disgust and anger making it hard for him control his magic. There were at least six or seven guys inside. Harry knew he can’t walk in there, if he was alone he would have done that like yesterday. But he couldn’t let Draco hurt anymore when he’s already bled so much creating the blood trail. 

He texted Mo and Cassie outside. Then they both walked back to the last turn and Harry took out his invisibility cloak and they both got under it. He just had to wait for the signal. 

After few minutes the spelled that bounded the building indicated that someone not invited had entered inside. Once most of the people in the room were out to look for the threat, “go after them” he said. “but what about you?” asked Cassie. 

“I’ll manage with the rest, you go help them” he said walking towards the room still under the cloak. He knew Cassie will be alright as the people who entered were none other than Mo and Billie to creating a distraction. 

There were only to on guards inside the room who did not see Harry. Harry went past them to Draco who was lying unconscious on the ground. His heart was in his throat looking at him in this condition. 

He carefully bent down and ensured that he was still breathing and was only unconscious not under the spell Jace put him under earlier. He healed the cuts on his forearm along with a blood replenishing charm with his silent magic before he let his anger take over to deal with the other two. 

two guards didn’t even see Harry hitting them with curses. He was like a ghost fuelled with revenge for talking shit about hurting Draco. They didn’t even have a chance to even lift their wands. He knew his team will take care of the others well. 

Once the guards were on the ground, he picked Malfoy up and started walking towards the same way he came in. when he reached the ladder, he carefully put Draco down. The movement made Draco open his eyes. 

“he you” said Harry, voice softer than cotton. “heya back” said Draco with a little smile, still coming back to his consciousness. “we’re almost of out of here okay” he said caressing the side of Draco’s face. “I knew you’d always come, my saviour” he said getting up and holding Harry close. 

Draco climbed out first and then Harry. when Harry came up, It was like all his fears had come true. Along with Jace’s men his own team was on the ground and Billie was bleeding that she was lying on her own blood. Jace had Draco kneeled at his feet, hair held tight by a grip too painful and wand at ready under his chin. 


	14. The tough decisions

________________________________

Harry clenched his teeth in anger and fear. His every breath was erratic. If he didn’t do anything quickly, he was going to lose Draco as well as his whole team.

“drop your wand Potter and I’ll do much more worse than death to your petit blond” said Jace, calmly. Just before Harry could keep it on the ground, the blond pleaded, “remember what I said in the dream, do it”. Harry dropped his wand to his side.

“please!” draco writhed under Jace’s grip. “you promised” he said with teary eyes. He wanted to tell Draco that it’s going to be okay, that he’s going to save. But he wasn’t sure if that was true anymore.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Billie trying to hold on to her life. Mo tried crawling towards him but was usless as he was bound my magic. No one was. Except Harry and we couldn’t move because of the situation he was in. 

he raised his wand and pointed it towards Draco. “oh I see” says Jace taking in the scene before him. “do it, Harry. Be the saviour, do what you need to do” he challenged.

With a choked sob he dared his hand steady. Draco was nodding at him with a little smile, “it’s okay Harry, you can do it. I love you” he said.  
Harry screams loudly 

He couldn’t. he throws his wand on the ground and got on his knees, “I’m sorry Dray I can’t” he said through loud sobs, “I’m sorry I failed all of you” he looks towards Billie’s now lifeless body

“you expect too much from him Draco” he turned his wand towards Harry, “I’ll show you how it’s done Potter” he raised his wand towards Harry. Draco was writhing violently in his grip and clawing at Jace’s hand. Mo and Cassie were trying their hardest to break through the bonds as well.

“no no no, please No. I’m begging you Jace. Let him go. I’ll do everything you say. PLEASE!!” screamed Draco. “I can’t let him go Draco. If I let any of them live. Can’t let them ruining all the fun we’re gonna have”. He focused on Harry once again. “AVADA KEDAVRA.”

Nothing happened. Harry looked from where his eyes were on Draco in shock. Jace looked at his wand and the tried again, “avada kedavra” still nothing.

Harry noticed Draco’s hand where he held Jace’s with wide eyes. Jace followed his stare ad with shock he tried to remove his hand from Draco’s. But the tables were already turned. 

Draco gripped Jace’s hand tightly and long white veins of magic was being transferred from Jace to Draco. He got up on his feet still gripping Jace’s hand. Every on the room was trained on Draco and his was set on the prey in front of him. His eyes were so focused that the grey iris was almost like glowing

With one flick of his other hand the wand went flying across the room. with one motion of hi hand Mo and Cassie was set free. They moved towards Billie.

“I will show you what true suffering feels like” Draco voice sounded like he was possessed with power. Harry could feel the power Draco had. It was like their combines magic. At that moment Draco held his and his own magic. Which in return made Harry feel the magic like he had never before.

Draco raised his hand and held Jace by the head. As soon as Draco’s hand touched Jace he started Screaming. Loud shrieks of pain were heard throughout the Chapel. It wasn’t physical pain. Harry could feel what he was doing to Jace.

He was making Jace feel the pain he gave other. The pain of all the innocent lives he and his sister took. The pain of the people in their lives. Every single ounce of pain. 

Draco let go wielding that much power at once exhausted all of Draco’s energy at once. Before he could fall to the ground Harry was by his side holding him close. “I love you too” he whispered and kissed the Blonde’s temple.

Jace fell to the ground and crawled away from Draco holding his head. Looking at distance like he was living through the pain all over again and again. slowly going insane.  
Draco caressed Harry’s cheek, “I think I have a thing for falling into your arms like this.”. Harry gave him a full tooth smile through his watery eyes, “I’ll always be here to catch you my love”

Later that night.

Harry are Draco are lying curled up in Harry’s bed. Draco is sleeping with his head on Harry’s chest and Harry’s hand wrapped protectively around Draco.

He can’t stop looking at Draco though as he might disappear if he moved his eyes even for a second. When they returned to Grimmauld Palace Draco was already asleep in his arms.

They had successfully transferred both Alice and Jace to Azkaban. Kingsley was still in recovery, but he was out of danger thanks to Hermione. They managed to save Billie as well who was currently in the St.Mungus. 

Mo and James were staying at his place, too exhausted to apparate home. Cassie was with Billie and Harry was finally at peace. 

They still had to deal with the press conferences and everything but he couldn’t worry about it now, not with Draco lying so peacefully by his side, away from all the troubles.

He kissed Draco softly one last time for the night and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is officially the end of the story. but Don't worry there is still one more epilogue chapter and with SMUT. Finally ikr!


End file.
